far_veronafandomcom-20200215-history
Trilliant Ring Products and Services
The Trilliant Ring is a Mega-Corporation, created with the aim of providing the highest quality goods and services available in Acheron Rho. While it almost exclusively caters to the wealthiest individuals, the Trilliant Ring’s operations span myriad goods and services. Below are a selection of the most well-known industries of the Trilliant Ring. Professional Services The Trilliant Ring made its breakthrough success by pioneering Life-Extension Therapy. To provide this service, the Trilliant Ring maintains several state-of-the-art medical facilities on Trillia IX. In order to accommodate the opulent tastes of those visiting the planet in search of life-extension, the Trilliant Ring began to offer accommodations. Over time, this service has expanded to a fully-fledged tourism and hospitality industry, as well as regular cruise lines between the planet and Imperial core worlds. Medical Services Life-Extension Therapy (Trade Secret): (For main article see: Life-Extension Therapy) The Trilliant Ring's most exclusive and highly prized area of expertise. A combination of bionic augmentations, gene-repair therapy and pharmaceutical tonics are used to prolong the lifespans of clients. Can be employed preventatively or - if applied more invasively - curatively. In almost all cases, the initial treatment marks the beginning of an ongoing contractual arrangement, guaranteeing further treatments or maintenance in exchange for regularly scheduled fees. (sizzle reel) Foetal Genetic Manipulation: '''An expansion of the life-extension program, this technology allows the genetic manipulation of unborn humans. Although marketed as a means to prevent various life-threatening medical conditions, due to the exceptionally high cost this is effectively a means of selecting for any number of desirable attributes, such as hair color, physical profile, or cognitive ability. (poster) Cruise, Vacation, and Hospitality Packages '''Trillia Cruise Lines: (For main article see: Trillia Cruise Lines) The Trilliant Ring offers comprehensive cruise voyages across and beyond the core Imperial worlds. Lumbering space-yachts and colossal cruise vessels venture the galaxy, offering trips to only the most exclusive and wealthy patrons. Gargantuan constructions of exotic lumbers, polished metallic amalgams, and gemstone encrusted materials provide ships with an opulent appearance up to the most rigorous standards of noble clientele. Trillia Cruise vessels are constantly in operation, endlessly touring major venues, cities, and landmarks within the Empire. Ships are designed to provide everything a paying clients needs - including upkeep to their physical health - in perpetuity. MK.7 - Thunderdome Cruises: '''With collaboration with House Pyxis, comes the vacation of your lifetime! (poster) Investment, Venture Capital, and Wealth Management '''Trilliant Brokerage: '''With the reopening of the H.E.X (House Eridanus eXchange), Trilliant has sent a team of our most successful brokers to represent our clients’ interests on Tiber. Trilliant Brokerage specializes in customized investment profiles tailored to appeal to the unique tastes of our clientele. While Eridanii brokers counsel a strategic and conservative investment approach, Trilliant Brokerage is particularly qualified to make portfolio recommendations. The Trilliant Ring's exhaustive knowledge of sector activities, business ventures, and the interests of our extravagantly wealthy clientele provides key insight into how markets are developing. Though these shares typically require a higher premium and service fee than other brokers, our returns are certain to impress. Contact a Trilliant Brokerage representative and ask about the TRILL (Trilliant Reviewed Investment Luxury Line) Index. '''Trilliant Ventures: '''The Trilliant Ring is uniquely equipped to partner our customers with the most daring entrepreneurs developing the most cutting-edge technology in Acheron Rho. The experts at Trilliant Ventures pair qualified investors with Trilliant R&D specialists who represent the best and brightest the corporation has to offer. These daring innovators are constantly pushing the boundaries of what is possible and require significant funding to support these efforts. Contact a Trilliant Ventures representative to discuss investment levels and long-term profit sharing options. '''Trilliant Paragon Services: For a more comprehensive approach to managing your wealth, Trilliant Paragon Services are available to our most exclusive and affluent clients. In addition to investment management by Trilliant Brokerage and venture capital opportunities offered through Trilliant Ventures, our Paragon clients are each assigned a Trilliant financial planner who services only a single client (or family) for the length of their contract. Your personal financial planner can handle all aspects of your finances - from portfolio management to tax preparation - leaving you free to enjoy the Trilliant lifestyle you have so richly earned. Let a Trilliant financial planner worry about your money so that you can have the time of your life spending it. Brand Management and Communications Services can help by expanding this article. Architectural Design Services can help by expanding this article. Augmentation and Bioengineering The Trilliant Ring’s heavy investment in medical R&D begat a number of similar commercial ventures. Bionic and cybernetic augmentations are regularly offered to clients for cosmetic, creative, medical, and functional improvement. During the reign of the Cygnus Emperor, this series of products expanded to include Synthetic Life and its many, many applications. In the face of public outrage and pressure from House Crux, the Trilliant Ring has suspended its Synth program indefinitely. Bionic and Cybernetic Augmentation Cybernetic Augmentations: '''The Trilliant Ring provide a suite of advanced cybernetics with most able to directly interface with the brain. These products allow clients to augment not only their physical attributes, but their cognitive abilities as well. The most common kind of intra-cranial augmentation is the direct neural interfaces, allowing "mental" control of compatible devices, followed shortly by optical, replacing eyes with enhanced sensors. '''Slim-Sure Calorie Burners: '''The Trilliant Ring produces a line of cosmetic bionic enhancements to the human body such as the Slim-Sure line of calorie-burners. These allow an individual to slowly exhaust excess calories they ingest into a biomatter energy reserve and control their metabolic rates. Once installed, customers can modulate their rate of weight-loss to allow for more natural looking (or alternatively, more drastic) weight-loss options. Excess energy is stored in a biomatter battery system within the device. These batteries can be accessed externally and replaced at the customer's leisure. Alternatively, this energy is designed to seamlessly power any MechanixTM-brand cybernetics and cosmetic bionics the customer has installed. '''Glamour Skin Enhancement: Other cosmetic bionics include the GlamourTM skin enhancement package: "Want great skin? No sweat!" This bionic device keeps the user's skin looking clean, clear, and radiant in even the most stressful of situations. They are free to control skin feel, oiliness, permeability, tightness, and colour at their leisure. Users can easily remove wrinkles, reorient and adjust tan-lines, exfoliate their skin/pores, prevent unsightly hair growth, and control excess sweating and body odor. A voice activated trigger allows the user to access the dermal control panel and project these options from their arm. Interested in something more outstanding? Try out the "party mode" package and project animated tattoos, strobe colours, and radiant light from one's skin. The GlamourTM skin enhancement package also comes with a built-in Trilliant brand Auto-Perfumer. Choose the scent that speaks to you, whether it be a hearty musk or seductive selection. Prosthetics and Artificial Organs Mechanix-Brand Prosthetics: 'The Trilliant Ring's specialty, but not an exclusive one. Much like the other products sold by the corporation, these incredibly complex mechanical devices are positioned for the premium market. More slender and streamlined than conventional "chrome" in the Empire, these replacement limbs are marketed under the ''Mechanix ''brand. Depending on the buyer's specifications, most prosthetics are stronger than ordinary human limbs. '''Trilliant Heart: '''A masterwork of organ replacement and cybernetic enhancement technology, this bionic heart is designed to shoulder up to 45% of bodily functions in the event of various organ failures or trauma and capable of shifting the whole body into stasis using Lazarus tech to prevent death. (poster) Nanotech Devices ''can help by expanding this article. Synthetic Humans and Animals '''Synth animals: '''The Trilliant Ring has perfected the art of creation, making perfect pets, chimeras, exotic living sculptures, and other wild and ambitious synth tech. These pets are often used as signifiers of status and coming-of-age gifts in other Houses or as unflinching guard animals. (poster) '''Uplifting Animals and UpTrilled Pets: '''In an exclusive arrangement with House Triangulum, the Trilliant Ring is working towards developing "uplift" technology, which will genetically and biologically enhance the mental capacity of existing animals and species. Uplifting of pets is also available, created in partnership between House Triangulum and Trilliant Bioengineering. (poster) Clothing and Accessories Sometimes said to have a “monopoly on cool”, the Trilliant Ring is highly involved in the business of high-fashion. Regularly releasing new designs, accessories, and cosmetics, the organization feeds a hungry market of noble fashion. Several Trilliant fashion lines have proven to be avant-garde trendsetters and the organization is constantly seeking to experiment in this industry. Luxury Apparel, Uniforms, and Formal Dress ''Dress to Trill C''lothing Line: The pinnacle of high fashion in Acheron Rho, incorporating extremely rare materials, integrated comm devices, and designs from the fashion elite. Includes related product lines such as Trill for Action and Trill for Space sets of designer clothing. Whether you're looking for fashion with function, want clothing that will survive even extreme environments, or you're an astronaut who wants to outshine the stars: Dress to Trill. (poster) 'Void Walker MK.1 Crux Officer Uniform: '''By order of Great House Crux and mastery of The Trilliant Ring come a line of suits designed to be effective in Combat and Command alike. Features full life support, Trillcom™ integration, and full body armoring. Includes MK.6 "Executive" fully semi-automatic laser pistol. (poster) Fashion Accessories ''can help by expanding this article. Cosmetics '''Vagrance: '''A fragrance designed to appeal to the discerning space pirate or Vagrant Captain. (poster) Consumer Goods While the Trilliant Ring typically avoids goods for single consumption, the Trilliant Ring provides “party packages” for those looking to unwind and celebrate. Subscriptions offer a customizable selection of recreational pharmaceuticals for any mood, event, or indulgence. In addition to biomedically reduced side-effects, the Trilliant Ring brand provides nobles with a level of social acceptance unavailable from less savoury vendors of similar substances. Rare Foods, Beverages, and Additives '''Enjoyment Enhancement Formula (Trade Secret): '''A special formula added to any consumable Trilliant product to increase its appeal to customers, without dramatically changing the product's manufacture. Consumers who have eaten products containing the Enjoyment Enhancement Formula find the experience vastly improved. Sales records for demonstrate that customers prefer this version over the non-Enhanced product. (Commercial) '''Trilliant Ice: '''Premium ice cubes, cut from a comet and flecked with gold flakes. Don't just chill your drinks, Trill your drinks. (poster, commercial) '''Trill-gon Vodka: '''A luxury brand of spirits, with a unique flavour profile that is a Trilliant Ring trade secret. (poster) '''Each Sprout®: Resurrecting a food stuff from old Terra, these genetically reconstructed Brussels sprouts will be packaged individually in one of a kind cases and retail starting at the luxurious price of 250 credits. (image) Triskey: The highest form of perfection Whisky can reach. (poster) Biomedical and Recreational Pharmaceuticals For the main article see: Drugs of Acheron Rho Trilldamere (Trade Secret): ''Trilldamere''TM (chemical formula: silicon-tetraiodide-nanobreak-digavernon-hexatrillite) is an injected nano-pharmaceutical and linchpin of the Trilliant Ring's patented Life-Extension Therapy. Using a process that is closely guarded by the Trilliant Ring ISC, nano-machines hold the otherwise physically impossible chemical structure of the drug together. When injected into the human body it forms artificial telomeres, shielding the recipient's DNA from damage and temporarily bringing the aging process to a halt. While this drug was a precursor to more modern Life-Extension techniques, it remains an integral part of the process. Float: A designer drug, available in pill form, that provides extended periods of general anesthesia, loss of personal awareness, and feeling of weightless. This Trilliant Ring product.has been known to cause recurring dissociative episodes in long-term users. Substance De-10739 “Evolver”: This substance was made for research purposes and invasive genome modifications, meant as a companion product to Life-Extension Therapy. It destabilizes the genome of the users and boosts the chance of rapid mutations and retention of implanted genes. Somehow this chemical has been released onto the blackmarket and consumers use it in the hope of attained “good” mutations or as a desperate healing drug. Clarity: A combat stimulant that causes mild cognitive dissociation, making the subject more resistant to the mental trauma they can encounter in combat situations. These pills are often prescribed to 'rookie' or otherwise 'green' members of combat units who have never experienced combat-stress. While extremely effective at reducing anxiety or similar symptoms, some users with low latent empathetic sense have demonstrated post-facto rationalizations for ethically grey behavior - which only serves to make it a particularly attractive product for certain mercenary groups. Electronics and Content The Trilliant Ring’s unbridled access to pretech provides a significant advantage when creating electronic devices. As experts in cybernetic augmentation, the organization is heavily invested in creating both on-body electronic communication systems - such as the Trillink - as well as content creation for its many devices. The Trilliant entertainment division provides both customized and off-the-shelf experiences available to any user of Trilliant cybernetics or virtual experience devices. Communications Devices and Consumer Electronics Trillink Project: The Trillink™ is a nano-transmitter using high-frequency data signals to alter brain activity. The user gains access to a platform with compatibility to all Trilliant products, application and experiences. Completely built-in with your spinal cord transmitting data directly to your cerebrum. (poster) Trillcom: (poster) Home Appliances, Fixtures, and Features TrillDoor: 'The ultimate in home protection. TrillDoor provides three inches of a Trillium/Steel alloy. It is bullet proof, explosion proof and capable delivering a 150-volt shock to unwanted visitors up to 10 feet. The interior uses Trilliant patented PeepHole technology, so the entire surface can become directionally see through. Cybernetic and Virtual Entertainment ''can help by expanding this article. Custom-Design Work As with any Trilliant product, the organization is willing to customize its designs and tailor them to a client’s precise needs. For ventures such as space-yachts, racing vehicles, and military-grade equipment, projects are managed and commissioned on a client-by-client basis. The vast resources and infrastructure of the Trilliant Ring allow it to fulfill the needs of any project, except for the largest of vessels. For such vessels House Fornax is required, and they are reticent to accept work-orders from the Trilliant Ring following the Destiny Fiasco. Luxury Vehicles and Space Yachts '''Trill-Royce Hovercraft: A luxury, lighter than air personal transport. A modified line of these craft are used as a luxury taxi-service on Trillia IX's planetary ring. (poster) Military-grade Equipment can help by expanding this article. Exo-suits and Mechs can help by expanding this article. Racing and Performance Vehicles can help by expanding this article. Commission Research can help by expanding this article. Additional Products Trillium: '''Trillium is a material only produced on Trillia IX, and the means to do so are a well kept secret. It has a large variety of properties, which means it can be used in just about anything in one way or another. The researchers of the Trilliant Ring are always working to find new applications of this wondrous material, figuring out new ways to process it constantly. Currently 546 different Trillium compounds and alloys are known to have been developed. Trillium is known for its glossy gold and black sheen, but it can be made to look like just about any other material, depending on the finish. Apparently Trillium has some unknown properties, including possible psychic resonance, but these have yet to be fully researched. '''The Eye: ''The Eye'' is one of the Trilliant Ring's Psi-active products. The Eye allows individuals whose MES grants them pre-cognitive abilities to make the most of their visions. Housing a miniature quantum computer and an advanced image processing suite, The Eye interfaces with a wearers pre-frontal cortex and constantly runs image matching algorithms to alert it's owner if they get too close to where they saw themselves come to harm. While the most common model is simply called The Eye, specialty models have been produced over the years for those with more... unique, requirements. One such model belonged to a lonely member of House Serpens who thought that they might never meet their true love. This custom developed Eye was tasked to run facial recognition algorithms against a vision of their wedding day and to find the other person from the vision. Due to it's unique construction and tasking this model was sometimes referred to as The Eye of Amour. There are rumors that an even more specialized model was constructed for a desperate member of House Serpens who believed that they had seen the end of the universe. This model was tasked to constantly look for the signs of the apocalypse that seen in the dark visions of the mad seer. The Ring's deep-core archives label this model as The Eye of Ragnarok and even hint that it is equipped with a transmitter so that if the day comes when it sees the signs, the Trilliant Ring will be the second to know it's warning. (poster) Trilliant Toys: '''"Being Trill begins at youth." (poster) Discontinued Products A number of Trilliant Ring products - most notably a product line of combat stimulants - have been discontinued. Some Trilliant products may be discontinued due to litigation, branding issues, or a Founder abandoning the project due to lack of personal interest. '''Nuckalevee: A slow-release patch that boosts the user's muscle power to abnormal degrees. Designed for bursts of physically strenuous activity or combat purposes. This drug went largely unreleased due to the inability to prevent lasting damage, with users often experiencing broken bones or ripped tendons as result of their over-exertion. Pishacha: A thick red, liquid nanite injection used in combat situations. This drug stabilizes the users - causing wounds to clot more easily - and provides a temporary boost to reaction times and general combat ability. This drug was discontinued due its side-effects, which caused a euphoric association with pain and violence.Category:The Trilliant Ring Products